1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission structure of a waist twirling exercise machine for body-building and a method thereof, and more particularly to one having left and right stepping platforms for turning left/right synchronously and a linking rope connected to left and right stepping rods for assisting the turning of the left and right platforms, providing stepping exercise and enhancing a waist twirling effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stepping exercise machine is provided with stepping pedals to move stepping rods, by the application of forces during the stepping motion by the user, the applied forces are resisted by pneumatic cylinders. In order to provide a waist twirling effect, a turning axle between the two stepping rods may be biased at a proper angle for waist twirling exercise during the stepping motion. The conventional machine has the following shortcomings.
1. The waist twirling exercise is achieved by the biased angle of the stepping rods, but the twirling angle is limited, which is unable to provide a better waist twirling effect.
2. The range of vertical movement of the stepping pedals is not adjustable for the user's demand.
3. In order to enhance the waist twirling effect, the stepping rods are inclined at a proper angle for providing a biased swing effect when the stepping rods are treaded up and down. However, the twirling motion is not enough, and it is unable to get a twirling motion instead of biased swing.